Curiosité
by Tomokonne
Summary: Luffy est curieux, c'est pas nouveau. Qu'arrivera-t-il s'il attrape deux de ses nakamas en pleine séance de bisoutation?


**Disclaimer**: One Piece et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ça, je pense que vous le saviez déjà.

**Warning: **Ce court one shot est un lemon yaoi dans les règles de l'art sauf que le couple est composé d'une personne de plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Bah ouais, on est pervers ou on ne l'est pas huhu!

**Rating: **M, les enfants, c'est l'heure du dodo!

**Blabla de l'auteur: **J'espère que ça va vous plaire autant que moi j'ai eu de plaisir à l'écrire!

_Pour Hasegawa: T'sais j'avais prévenu (bah ouais, le mot Warning en gras sert à quelque chose, pas juste à faire beau =.=) et personne ne t'as forcé à lire hein. :P_

C'était une journée tout c'qu'il y a de plus banale sur le Thousand Sunny. Mais banal avec l'équipage de Mugiwara, c'est vite dit. Déjà, quand t'as un squelette pervers, un cyborg, un tanuki médecin (me frappe pas Choppy, je t'adore mouaaa), un fieffé menteur, une femme faisant pousser des bras partout (trop le rêve de tout les mecs...Et peut-être de certaines femmes.), un bretteur alcoolo, un erro-cook, une folle violente dingue du fric et un capitaine élastique dont la candeur était égale à sa stupidité sur le même bateau, ça donne des trucs étranges mais surtout drôles.

Et comme l'auteure est une perverse inégalée, elle a eu envie de tester jusqu'à quel point notre mignon petit Monkey D Luffy est innocent.

Ce dernier avait faim, très faim, pour faire changement. Il débarqua dans la cuisine avec la discrétion dont il était dépourvu. Mais au lieu de gueuler « SANJI MESHI! » comme d'habitude, il figea devant la scène. Les lèvres de Sanji et du marimo étaient soudées ensemble, leurs langues semblaient s'agiter dans leur bouches.

- Oi, pourquoi vous faites ça les mecs? Demanda soudain le petit brun caoutchouteux.

Ses yeux brillaient de curiosité. Les deux hommes figèrent à leur tour, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu venir, celui-là. Zoro répondit en premier, en détournant le regard et en rougissant subitement.

- Il goûte bon c't'enfoiré.

Le regard de Luffy s'attarda sur les lèvres du cuisinier puis il fit, avec son éternel air naïf:

- J'peux goûter?

Sanji devînt écarlate instantanément et n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Luffy s'était jeté sur lui et dévorait ses lèvres maladroitement. Il se fit arrêter par Zoro, qui le tirait en arrière.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire de 2 kilomètres.

- T'avais raison, Zoro. Et toi, t'as quel goût?

- Ça ne se fait pas Luffy, grogna le bretteur, renfrogné.

- Ben alors pourquoi toi tu peux avec Sanji?

- Parce que je l'aime crétin.

- Tu l'aimes? Mais moi aussi je l'aime! Et je t'aime toi aussi! Vous êtes mes précieux nakama!

Son sourire s'était encore amplifié, il semblait tout heureux de ses nouvelles découvertes. Zoro soupira. Est-ce que ça se pouvait d'être imbécile à ce point? (Qui a dit que son sens de l'orientation ferait pâlir une huître?)

- Oh allez Zoro, soit sympa, laisse moi gouter!

- Baka senchou. Que pour cette fois alors.

Le capitaine ne se fit pas prier et se jeta goulument sur les lèvres du bretteur. Quand il eut déguster suffisamment à son goût, il s'écarta de son second et semblait soucieux, inquiétant les deux hommes par la même occasion.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demandèrent-ils en choeur.

Le capitaine détourna le regard en se tordant un peu.

- J'suis tout dur, expliqua Luffy, visiblement gêné.

Le couple s'échangea un regard alors que Luffy voulut prendre congé. Sanji l'avait retenu par le bras et lui avait proposé:

- Tu veux un peu d'aide?

- Ace m'a dit de le faire tout seul ou de demander à une jolie femme. Peut-être que Nami...

- Tu veux crever, imbécile? Lâcha Zoro, qui avait certainement raison.

- Hancock l'a fait, une fois, raconta Luffy innocemment.

Cette révélation laissa Sanji et Zoro pantois.

- Cette beauté t'as fait un paluchage? Bon sang, je rêve? S'exclama Sanji, choqué.

Luffy se tordit un peu, il ne devait surement pas être à l'aise. Le cuistot alla verrouiller la porte et annonça avec le sourire:

- Nous ne serons pas dérangés, comme ça.

Luffy haussa un sourcil curieux mais n'eut pas le temps de poser une de ses questions idiotes qui sortent régulièrement de sa bouche. Sanji s'était emparé de cette dernière une seconde fois alors que Zoro s'était positionné derrière lui et avait glissé une main sous sa chemise.

Complètement perdu, Luffy ne savait plus quoi penser.

- Ta peau est douce, lui révéla Zoro dans l'oreille.

- Et ou as-tu appris à rouler des pelles comme ça bon dieu! S'exclama Sanji, aussi rouge qu'une Nami qui vient de se faire piquer ses petites culottes.

- Parce que j'embrasse pas bien, cuistot d'merde?

Le blond se fit happer la bouche par dessus l'épaule de Luffy. Coincé entre deux énergumènes excités comme des animaux, le capitaine eut le temps de constater, avec sa perspicacité légendaire:

- Tiens, les mecs, vous aussi vous êtes raides? Comment ça s'fait?

- Imbécile, lâchèrent ses nakama.

Sanji approfondit son baiser avec son jeune capitaine alors que Zoro lui expliquait la vie.

- À ton avis, pourquoi t'es bandé?

Trop occupé pour répondre et de toute façon le brun ignorait la réponse, il haussa les épaules.

- Parce que t'aimes ça.

- Ça c'est pas faux, avoua Luffy en abandonnant deux secondes la cavité buccale chaude et douce de son cuisinier. Alors vous aimez ça aussi?

Son air candide les acheva tout les deux. Il venait de signer la mort de sa pureté, le petit.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? Rigola Zoro en goûtant la peau lisse de la nuque à sa merci.

Il plaqua ses hanches contre les fesses fermes du brun, lui indiquant clairement ses intentions, même s'il savait qu'il n'y comprendrait rien.

Il lâcha tout de même un léger gémissement, donnant aux deux autres une envie de viol prononcée.

La main du bretteur s'égara sur le corps de son capitaine atterrissant sur son pantalon, puis sous le pantalon. Luffy émit un petit bruit surpris trop mignon. Zoro rigola un peu du fait qu'il ne portait pas de caleçon, mais le contraire l'aurait étonné. Il glissa un doigt gourmand sur sa verge gorgée de sang et le retira aussitôt. Il fit sauter le bouton du short bleu qui tomba lâchement sur le sol. Sanji et lui échangèrent un regard complice avant d'assoir sans délicatesse le plus jeune sur le comptoir.

- Q-q-qu'est-ce que vous... Bégaya Luffy.

Sa voix s'étrangla quand deux langues humides s'écrasèrent sur son membre frémissant. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri, évitant ainsi de rameuter l'équipage au complet. Zoro et Sanji étaient très amusés par leur tâche, leurs langues se touchaient parfois et le sexe rose de leur capitaine goûtait le paradis. Le souffle court, Luffy tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses soupirs de plaisir. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les chevelures de ses amants, profitant de l'instant. À un moment, Sanji le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et surpris par cette vague de plaisir inattendu, le brun jouit sans faire exprès dans la gorge de son compagnon.

Le cuistot n'en laissa pas une goutte, finissant d'embarrasser l'homme-élastique. Toujours vêtus, le marimo et le tombeur de ses dames (un dragueur dans l'âme, mais comme le pauvre risque la mort en voyant une paire de seins, il a donc fini par se résigner... OKAMA WAY~) décidèrent que c'était à leur tour de s'amuser un peu. Leurs habits traversèrent la pièce comme la bouffe le faisait sur l'heure du dîner, atterrissant un peu n'importe ou. C'était pas comme si c'était important de toute façon. Des sourires pervers étirèrent les visages rouges de Sanji et de Zoro, aussitôt effacés par la remarque idiote de leur capitaine.

- J'peux pas les deux en même temps!

Sanji fit une tête terrifiante en rétorquant:

- T'es pas élastique, toi~?

Le brun resta impassible quelques instants avant de se mettre à l'oeuvre, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses nakama. Il dit, juste avant de commencer:

- J'ai jamais fait ça, alors j'garantie rien.

- T'occupes, rassurèrent les deux autres, pressés.

Il fixa le membre épais de Zoro puis celui plus en finesse de Sanji. La seule réflexion qui lui vînt à l'esprit fut celle-ci: « Bah, j'ai avalé tout rond des morceaux de viande 10 fois plus gros... »

C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il goba carrément les virilités fièrement dressées de ses amants. Brusqués, les deux hommes assaillis sursautèrent. Il n'aurait pas pu y aller plus franchement que ça.

- Doucement, Luffy, geignit Zoro, une main retenant le susnommé par les cheveux, l'empêchant de faire d'autres mouvements aussi intempestifs et rudes.

La sensation de son membre frottant contre celui de son petit-copain et cognant contre la gorge de son capitaine eut toutefois raison de lui. Il relâcha sa prise, laissant les lèvres chaudes de Luffy l'entourer complètement, le pressant d'autant plus contre Sanji. Il sentit ses genoux faiblir. La cadence de son coeur accéléra en même temps que celle des mouvements plus qu'érotiques de Luffy. Il dut se raccrocher à Sanji pour ne pas tomber à genoux.

- Oi, j'dis pas ça pour te vexer, cuistot d'merde, mais c'est la meilleure pipe de toute ma vie.

- Avvh aonn? S'exclama Luffy, la bouche pleine et les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Sanji lui se contenta de foutre une tarte à son homme.

- T'arrêtes pas Luffy, surtout, gémit-il ensuite.

Ce dernier gloussa, semblant s'amuser comme un petit fou.

À un moment, Zoro décida de commencer les choses sérieuses. Il n'était pas particulièrement doux, autant dans la vie amoureuse que sociale et Sanji en était que trop conscient. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il lui intima de ne pas brusquer son capitaine, au risque de le traumatiser à vie. Zoro lui répondit d'un grognement digne de lui même. Luffy, se retrouvant le dos au sol, semblait se questionner.

- Tu n'aimais pas ça, Zoro? Demanda-t-il, l'air vraiment inquiet.

- Si. On va faire un truc nouveau, t'es d'accord?

- Grave! S'exclama le brun, emballé.

- Détend toi alors, susurra le marimo en enfonçant doucement un doigt dans la chair serrée du capitaine.

Celui-ci jeta un regard surpris à son bras-droit mais ne dit rien. Sanji regardait le spectacle, un peu en retrait, une clope au bec.

- Oi, erro-cook. T'as pas envie de lui faire plaisir en même temps?

Zoro fit grimacer Luffy en glissant un deuxième doigt en lui. Le cuistot leva un sourcil intéressé, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier derrière lui et enfourcha son capitaine, complètement soumis au sol. Luffy avait d'ailleurs une vue de luxe sur les attributs du blond. Quelques centièmes de seconde après, il les avait carrément sous le nez. Il sentit la bouche de Sanji se refermer sur son membre tendu, sa langue le chatouillait agréablement. Les doigts de Zoro qui s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément passaient au second plan, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un point qui lui donna un frisson d'extase.

- Là, là! Gémit le brun.

Un sourire étira le visage du bretteur, un spasme traversa Sanji. Luffy, soudain encore plus excité, venait de lui lécher sensuellement les bourses et tout ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Luffy, ce qui vient est plus gros et c'est tout à fait normal.

Tête d'algue lui souleva le bassin -manquant tuer Sanji qui se reçut une érection dans le fin fond de la gorge- et s'enfonçant en lui d'un coup de rein. Luffy lâcha un cri surpris.

- Zoro, ça fait mal et c'est... Bizarre! Qu'est-ce que tu fais!

Le pauvre n'y comprenait rien et un beau postérieur blanc lui cachait la vue.

- Apparemment, t'es pas élastique partout, se permit d'avouer Zoro, les yeux fermés, les lèvres tremblantes.

Sanji s'était relevé, un peu jaloux du plaisir extrême dans lequel son amant était en train de se noyer. Zoro sembla le remarquer et l'attrapa par le cheveux pour le mener jusqu'à sa bouche. La passion les envahit et Zoro commença à s'agiter dans Luffy. Celui-ci gémissait, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, même pas du tout. Il poussa la hanche de Zoro du bout du talon, l'empêchant de continuer. Sanji le libéra en se levant et Zoro put regarder Luffy dans les yeux. Il s'excusa brièvement, mais ne libéra pas son capitaine pour autant.

- Fait avec deux minutes, tu veux bien?

Zoro, avoir du tact? On est pas dans la 4e dimension, hein. Sanji, découragé par le comportement égoïste de son amant ne put que soupirer longuement.

- Mais j'ai mal! Couina Luffy en gigotant comme une truite.

- Chochotte va, t'as reçu des blessures bien plus douloureuses et tu ne t'en es jamais plaint, je me trompe?

Luffy fit semblant de ne rien entendre.

- Il ne te lâchera pas avant d'avoir fini, ce pervers, grogna Sanji, qui se sentait vraiment de trop.

- Arrête de chialer erro-cook et vient lui montrer pourquoi je ferai ça à toutes les minutes de ma vie.

Luffy, déjà de la couleur de sa veste favorite, bégaya faiblement:

- Que moi aussi je mette ma... D-d-d-dans son...

- Tout à fait, souffla Zoro en retournant le brun brusquement.

À genoux, il empala doucement Luffy, tout en dégustant sa nuque chaude du bout des lèvres.

Sanji avait sortit un petit tube blanc de nulle part et versa un peu du contenu froid sur l'érection de Luffy. Il sursauta mais laissa Sanji étaler le gel avec vigueur.

- C'est parti Capitaine, lança joyeusement le blond en s'asseyant à son tour sur Luffy.

Zoro le sentit se serrer autour de lui et ne put retenir un long gémissement.

Le capitaine du Sunny go, lui, était parti sur une autre planète, des spasmes de plaisir secouaient tout son corps.

Sanji avait les joues anormalement rouges et sa respiration rauque et sensuelle était aussi rapide que son plaisir était grand.

Rapidement submergé, Luffy n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Des gémissements obscènes s'enfuyaient hors de sa bouche, le choquant presque. Sentant que la fin approchait mais qu'il voulait encore plus, il agrippa sauvagement les hanches de Sanji et le fit se mouvoir plus rapidement et plus violemment.

Le cuistot criait sans prendre la peine de baisser le ton et Zoro trouva ça franchement excitant. Avec lui, c'était toujours en silence ou à travers les insultes toutes plus salées les unes que les autres. Là, tout n'était que plaisir coupable de l'interdit. De la spontanéité qu'il espérait sans conséquence.

Luffy jouit le premier et son corps se contracta tellement que Zoro ne put résister plus longtemps et l'imita. Sanji fit de même peu après, dans moult bruits d'extase aigue.

Épuisés et soudain un peu gênés, ils se séparèrent peu à peu. Ils tentèrent de retrouver leurs vêtements mais furent interrompus pas un défonçage de porte surprenant. Tout les trois restèrent béats mais surement moins que Nami et Franky.

- Qui a dit hentai? Lâcha le cyborg, aussi bizarre qu'à l'accoutumée.

Nami se transforma en bête assoiffée de sang, défonça les 3 imbéciles à coups de poing dans leur tronche avant de trainer Luffy par les cheveux jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Gomenasai, fit Luffy, le visage enflé, vêtu que de son short -pas encore attaché- et d'une sandale.

- Ils t'ont forcés, dit-moi? Demanda Nami, très sérieuse.

- Non. Et c'était... SUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Robin découvrit le corps de son capitaine dans une mare de sang, une heure plus tard, gémissant des « je suis désolé » comme une prière bouddhiste. Sa curiosité n'alla cependant pas plus loin, sachant que Nami ne punissait pas pour rien. Enfin, presque.

Dans les jours suivant, Luffy croisa Sanji et lui dit, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles:

- La prochaine fois, faudrait que tu fasses moins de bruit, Sanji. Shishishi.

Les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, Sanji ne put que bégayer un faible « Parce qu'il y aura une autre fois? » avant de courir jusqu'au nid-de-pie pour parler à Zoro. Il poussa la porte, essoufflé et avoua:

- Zoro, on a créé un monstre.

Le marimo ne lui répondit que d'un léger sourire de pervers fini.

**Owari~**


End file.
